Forever free
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: Black Knight wants to control Rex. When she makes a world-wide anocement for people to find and capture Rex, will he be caught? Will Rex finally get the chance to take down New Providence? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Hey! :) This is my second fanfic story, I hope that you all enjoy it. ^_^

I love this show and so I wanted to write a fanfic story on it. :D

Note: This story takes place after the episode ASSAULT ON ABYSUS. So every episode after ASSAULT ON ABYSUS never happend in this story.

Plot: Black Knight publicizes to the world that Rex Salazar needs to be captured for everyone's protection.

xXx

Chapter 1.) Wanted

Rex:

Let me tell you what's happend so far in my fast-foward life. 1.)Breach sent me six months into the future.

2.) I met the new leader of Providence, the Black Knight.

3.) At first I reluctant to accept that I was in the future, but instead in a pocket dimension or a alternate universe. But it was really the future.

4.) Holiday and Six had left Providence after I vanished.

5.) It turned out BK (Black Knight) and Caesar had found a way to control E. .

6.) I disagreed with Caesar about this, so Caesar and BK tried to control me with a brainwashing machine. It didn't work and I tried to escape. I fought some Black Pawns, ran into BK sevral more times, and Bobo (who was really Robo Bobo) helped me escape to the basement. During my daring escape I was finally shot by a tranquilizer gun by two Black Pawns. Those two Black Pawns turned to be Holiday and Six. At our new HQ (The Plant) have been trying to stop BK ever sence. White Knight, Bobo, Noah, Holiday, Six, and I are a team. We recovered some very important Meta-Nanites and Noah and I rescued a guy named Fitzy Feakins.

All this happend and more which leads me to where I am Kong. I arrived here an hour ago and was going to find Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket until I heard some important news. After being in Hong Kong for twenty minutes,

I heard that Black Knight was going to make a telivised apperance. Forty minutes later, here I am at this random house, the TV turned comercial went off and Black Knight's smug face filled the screen.

"Hello citizens all across the world. I'm Black Knight, leader of Providence. All of you probally know Rex Salazar, the teenaged curing E.V.O. Well I am very sorry to report that Rex has turned evil. Six months ago Rex was abducted by a wicked man turned Rew against Providence during those months. So I ask you all, if you see Rex try to restrain him and above all call Providence and tell us his wereabouts. Please for your own safety find him so we can capture him, to keep you all safe."

On screen BK stood up then said, "Oh, and Rex. If you're watching this come in peacefully. You know we'll edvintually find me Rex, you'll see reason once your're in our care."And after tha a Japanese cartoon cam on.

I stared at the TV longer for a moment before finally turing it off. My com-link came on and Holiday asked, "Rex are you there?" Looking around at the temporally empty hose I replied back to her.

"Yes Doc. Go ahead."

"Did you see the world-wide report?" I sighed. "Yeah, I think it's great BK's turning the world against me. Oh, I also loved the whole see reason thing. That means if she ges ahold of me she's gonna try to bend me to her will again."

It sounded like Holiday was typing something on her computer. She responded back, "Rex everyone's out looking for you. Maybe you should return to HQ?"

"No, I came here on a mission remember?" Suddenly Six cut in our conversation.

"Be careful and don't get caught," he said.

"I won't Six," I replied cockily.

"Rex out," I finished.

I pulled up the hood of a cool looking hoodie, I found in the house's laundry room. I left some cash behind for the hoodie and left the house. In the street people were everywhere, saying my name.

This is not going to be easy as I thought. Head bent down, I slipped in the crowd. I heard a lot of Japanese but I heard a few words in english.

"Rex..."

"Traitor..."

"Was kidnapped..."

"Must find him..."

"Safety..."

I was almost out of the crowed until somebody pulled my hoodie down and yelled, "Here he is!"

xXx

I hope you all liked this first chapter. So before I go I'll ask you some questions that you can look forward to being aswered in chapter two.

1.) Will Rex be captured by Nex Providence?

2.) Why was Caesar in agreement with Black Knight controlling Rex, and still is?

3.) Whatever happend to Robo Bobo?

These questions will be answered. If ny of you have quetions, feel free to ask in a review or message. ^_^ You all rock!

Please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Gracias! I would like to dedicate this chapter o fanaticagenrex. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. All the ending questions from chapter one will be revealed.

Discalmer: Sadly I don't own Generator Rex.

Plot: Rex is captured by Black Knight. What does she have in store for him?

xXx

Chapter 2.) Contained.

Rex: I turned around to see the man who just blew my cover. He was bony and had hate filled eyes. Suddenly I was swarmed by people, who were trying to grab me.

I knew that I couldn't fight them without hurting them, so I did the second best thing. I pushed some people out of my way and flew up in my Boogie Pack.

The crowd yelled out in a uproar, most of them on their cellphones. The wind pushed my hair back, as I flew in the clouds above Hong Kong. I ripped the hoodie I bought and le it float to the ground. I had my normal hoodie on this whole time, but hid it under that hoodie to camoflage myself.

Eveything was fine until my nanites started acting up. My Boogie Pack broke apart and I was now freefalling.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" I yelled. I could not make any of my builds.

A Providence plane suddenly appeared. The Bay doors to the plane opened and I was forcefully sucked inside.

"Eww," I exclaimed as my body skitted across the floor, my mouth open.

I lifted my head up to see that I was surrounded by Black Pawns, collard E. , Black Knight, Caesar, and worst of all Feakins.

The Black Pawns moved thowards me but Black Knight ordered them to stop.

"Hello Rex. Missed me?" She asked, smiling in anticipation. No wonder my nanites weren't working, they got freaking Feakins.

I stood up. "Sorry BK, can't say I have. But as much as I know you want me, you can't have me. I have to go now...I have places to go, people to see so bye!" I rushed thowards the bay hanger doors but was apprehended from behind.

The Paws turned me around to face Black Knight. "Sorry Rex, I'm not done with you soon as you were spotted Providence recived over fitty calls, telling us where you were. Luckily for you I've been in Hong Kong for a week now. "

Black Knight walked over to me and leaned close to my left before we could try out a stronger mind-control machine on you. It may be a prototype but we've managed out a way to make it portable." Her smug smile faltered before she continued speaking.

"You know you can still join us freely, and all of this wouln't be necessary," she waved her hands to indicate the Black Pawns and Feakins.

I shook my head no before talking. "The answer is still no. I won't condone into this E.V.O control business."

Black Knight huffed, looked at Caesar and said, "You know what to do. Keep Feakins with him at all times." She then looked at the Black Pawns and barked, "Gared him. Do not let him escape like last time But for now sedate him and take him to the medical ward."

Black Knight walked away and I struggled in my their hold, but could not escape. "I'm sorry Rex," Caesar said while handing a Black Pawn a tranquilizer gun. Caesar left with the collard E. following close behind him.

I glared at the Pawn and said, "Give me you're best shot." And with that request the Pawn shot the dart in my chest. "N...Now th...that wasn't sooo b...Bad." The world turned black and I feel into a sluberless sleep.

I woke up in a small room with a bigger version of the mind-control device Caesar once used on me, right in front of me. Besides me, Feakins and Caesar were the only people in the ward.

I was strapped down to a table, and had very little room to move around in. Caesar leaned down over me and said, "Sorry Mijo, but orders are orders.

"Caesar don't do this. Why do work with Black Knight, insted of with me to take her down?" I asked him, throat dry.

Caesar looked at Feakins and said, "Amigo please leave."

Feakins stared at Caesar with wide eyes and exclaimed. "Rex may be cool and a bit annoying sometimes." Me being annoying? Uh, yeah right I'm awsome. "But Black Knight would skin me alive if I left Rex's side."

"Calm down," Caesar said. "I won't tell her, and you're power will still work on Rex if you stand behind the door."

Feakins started to leave the room. "Fine. Just don't tell Black Knight." Feakins dissaperd outside my line of vision. Once he was gone Caesar whisperd urgently to me.

"Rex, I'm not sorry I tried to control you. It was for the best, you did smash up some of my equipment after all."

I glared at Caesar. "What you, Black Knight, and the Consortium is doing is wrong. I'm glad the real Bobo was not at Providence or else he would be under you're control."

Caesar smiled at my words. "Yeah it was smart of you're team to send Robo Bobo. Did you know when the Black Pawns shot him down, I rebuilt him? It was easy and now it will obay any Providence order," Caesar said happily.

"Bro you're bonkers," I said while tugging at my restraints.

Caesar frowned. "Oh, well Rex. It's time. You're still uncoopcrative I see, and have no control at all." Caesar started up the mind-control machine. Suddenly there was a crahing sound from behind the door and Feakins burst in looking scared.

xXx

What do you think? Here's some questions to think about for chapter three.

1.) What's up with Feakins?

2.) How angry will Black Knight get?

3.) Will Rex escape?

All these questions will be reviled in the next chapter.

If any of you have questions feel free to ask me. :)

Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Hi everyone. Thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes and such in this story. For any of you who like the movie Red Dawn, I will be making a story on it Glee style. The next chapter to this story will be longer, I wrote most of it already.

If any you want me to write a story on a book, movie, show, or something just ask me and I'll write it.

I have a beta now and his name is Baldore. Go read his stories. :) Thank you for helping me.

The questions from the last chapter will be known.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this plot.

Enjoy! :D

xXx

Chapter 3.) Escape.

Rex's Point of View (POV):

"Feakins what's wrong?" Caesar asked worryingly.

"It's Six, Holiday, and Bobo. They come to rescue Rex," Feakins said out of breath.

Caesar failed at controlling his emotions and angrily shouted, "Over my dead body! Rex is not going anywhere!"

Caesar turned off the Brain-washing machine. He then reached into his lab coat and pulled out a tranquilizer gun. "Wait here," Caesar demanded Feakins, while rushing towards the door.

I watched groggily as Feakins pulled out an orange filled syringe from his back pocket and jabbed Caesar in the back with it. Caesar tried to turn around but instead fell, hitting his head on the floor.

Feakins rushed to my side and quietly asked me,"Are you okay?"

"What are you doing?" I asked him hesitantly.

"What's it look like dummy? I'm rescuing you're sorry butt." Feakins unstrapped me from the table. Once the last strap was free, Feakins pulled me up into a sitting position. I groaned on the verge of collapsing.

"Dude I can barely movie. And wait... I thought you said I was annoying?" I asked him.

Feakins started to freak and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh...If I'm found saving you, they won't give me anymore milkshakes," he whispered to me while eying the closed door. When nobody came, he started to relax slightly.

"Don't ask how, but I took out the Black Pawns outside this room. And in one minute the drugs in your body will wear off. You are annoying, but despite that you saved me from Black Knight once. It's my turn to return the favor," Feakins said.

A minute passed and I felt back to normal. I got off the table and Feakins and I silently left the room. I closed the door once outside, and we were walking down a hallway.

Not a moment passed before we heard footsteps. Feakins tugged me faster until we found a closet. "Haha...No way were hiding in there," I said.

Feakins only giggled, pulling us both in the closet before we heard a voice.

"Dr. Caesar. Black Knight wants an update." The voice sounded like it came from where we escaped at. A door swished open and the same voice spoke. "What's this? Black Knight. Feakins and Rex are gone from the ward. Repeat; They are gone and Caesar is down."

A com-clink buzzed and Black Knight almost panicky replied back. "Capture them immediately. As long as Rex is here is here with Feakins, his nanites won't work. Once you find them, stun them, then bring them to me."

"Yes madam Knight. Pawn commander out."

Feakins and I sat still in the darkness as we heard footsteps go past the closet. Once the coast was clear we left the closet, and continued down the hallway. Now back in the bay room we ran to the bay hanger doors. There were shouts from behind us. We turned to see a mass of Black Paws fill the room. The Pawns parted and a very groggy Caesar walked towards us.

"Stop Rex. It's over. You can't win," Caesar said, stopping five feet from us.

"I can try. And it's like I said bro. I got places to go, people to see. Bye Caesar. Send BK my best."

Feakins walked away from me to a operation stand. He pressed a grey button and the doors opened. Cold air blasted us and Caesar yelled,"Rex Don't!" As I prepared to jump.

"Come on," I said to Feakins; just as Caesar yelled, "Stun them!"

Darts flew, Feakins got hit and went down. With no time to reach him without the risk of getting shot, I jumped. Once again I was freefalling. After a bit of falling and getting away from Feakins power, my nanites started to work again. In my Boogie Pack I flew away in the starry sky.

xXx

Meanwhile on the Providence plane.

Black Knight's Point of View (POV):

I entered the medical ward. Caesar was getting his head bandaged up. He was talking to some Pawns before he noticed me.

"He escaped," I thundered angrily.

"Feakins entered the room saying we were under attack by Rex's team. As I was about to go stun the intruders,Feakins stabbed me with a sedative needle. He helped Rex to escape to bay room. I woke up and while in the bay room Pawns stunned Feakins, but Rex jumped off the plane."

I paced the room then snarled,"Let's find him."

I then gave out orders to my Pawns to hunt down Rex at all costs.

"He will be under my control," I whispered to myself,while watching part of my army prepare for the task ahead.

"No matter where you run Rex, I will find you."

xXx

So...Review? :D Don't worry Six and Holiday will be in the next chapter, as well as the real Bobo.

Don't forget if you want me to write a story, just ask me.

Quetions for the next chapter.

1.) What was Rex doing in Hong Kong in the first place?

2.) Will Black Pawns capture Rex?

3.) What's going to happen to Feakins now?

I hope you all R & R. Please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Hey people of earth. :) Ok...I know I'm weird. Anyways the news for this chapter. Ok...So I decided to put chapters four and five tougher. I was not going to do this but then said to myself, "What the heck; why not." So I hope you like this longer chapter that originally was supposed to be two chapters.

My beta's name is Baldore, you all should go read his fabulous stories.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to SirenSounds97. Everyone go read Kidnapped by SirenSounds97. It's a Generator Rex fanfic, it's new, and it's awesome. :D

There is this video called: Generator Rex-We might be apart [PROTEST VIDEO] Type it into YouTube and watch it. That video has a great, amazing song in it and awesome images from the show GenRex. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Generator Rex wise...Except this plot. :P

xXx

Chapter 4.) The plan.

Rex's (POV):

I ditched my Boogie Pack and walked the rest of the way to my destination. I approached the once abandoned werehouse. A blur raced quickly towards me and tackled me, causing me to fall to the marshy ground.

"Rex!" Circe yelled, tugging me up from the grass.

"Circe," I mumbled happily, hugging her.

Circe was captured by Black Knight's Pawns in Abysus where I retrieved a Meta-Nanite. With help I rescued Circe from New Providence.

"What took you so long?" she asked me with concern.

"A mob, captured by Black Knight, escaping, nothing that the Rexinator couldn't handle." Circe puffed in exhale at the nickname I gave myself.

"Wow...Really the Rexinator? Nevermind, I'm just glad to see that you're okay."

"Everything's fine Circe. Is he here?"

"Yes, he's inside waiting for you."

I held her hand and we walked into the werehouse. Time for a new mission.

xXx

Meanwhile on the Providence plane.

Black Knight's (POV):

"Caesar have you tracked him yet?" I asked him while clasping my hands tougher behind my back.

"Yes and no. Rex's nanites disables tracking chips. I only got a location before the tracking chip was disabled. The location was a empty wherehouse on Walshang street. I tried to track Rex's bio signature, but it's blocked.."

"Do you think he's still there?" I asked him.

Caesar merely had time to say, "yes;" before two Black Pawns drug Feakins into the room.

"Feakins. It's so nice of you to join us here," I said emotionlessly.

Feakins looked scared, probably pondering what I was going to do to him to punish him for helping Rex escape.

"What was the plan? How were you both going to get safely to the ground when you cancel out Rex's nanites?"

Feakins didn't answer my questions. I can make anyone talk. With the right threats and torture, I can break anyone. But...Unfortantly I need Feakins healthy. With my hands I motioned the Pawns to take Feakins away.

Just before all three were out the door I said, "Pawns give Feakins no more milkshakes." I heard Feakins gasp in horror before he was gone from the room. I turned to look at Caesar.

"Caesar, tell the pilot to change course."

"To Walshang street?"

"Yes."

Nodding his head Caesar left the room to relay the news to the pilot.

xXx

Rex's (POV):

Circe and I walked into the dirty, packed room.

"There he is," Circe happily said, as she pointed to Noah who was currently on a computer.

Noah looked up and yelled, "Rex!" Before running over to me for a bro hug.

Noah pulled pack from the hug and asked, "What happened?"

Before I could speak Circe said, "Black Knight caught him."

Circe looked at me, eyes begging for me to tell the full story. After a few minutes I was almost done telling them my story. "...And then I freefell out of the plane then flew here once I was out of the range of Feakins power. So now that we know BK has Feakins, we should go save him."

Circe looked troubled and said, "Rex we'll save him. But remember the reason we're in Hong Kong is to recut E.V.O.S. Once we have enough allies then we should attempt a rescue mission."

"When we saved you it was just Six, Bobo, Holiday, and I. And maybe now the six of us without White Knight of course can save Feakins," I said to her.

"Rex, she will have an army waiting for us. Plus Feakins will disable you're nanites while you're around him," Circe said.

Noah was about to talk when my com-link beeped.

"Rex?"

"I'm here Six."

"What happened?"

"To keep a long short, Black Knight used Feakins to capture me. If you want to know the full story just ask Circe or Noah, because I'm getting ready to leave."

Six cleared his throat and said, "I'll ask them both. But where do you think you're going?"

Circe and Noah's eyes followed me when I started to pace in the room. I paced for a minute then stopped.

"Six, inform White Knight that I just came up with a plan to save Feakins from Black Knight."

xXx

Black Knight's (POV):

I gazed at my computer screen. The video of Rex escaping the plane was on loop. I paused the video at the last image of Rex's face, before he jumped off the plane. I grabbed my disposable phone and dialed Caesar's number.

"Yes Black Knight, what is it?" Caesar asked, after answering her call.

"I have a feeling Rex is coming back to save Feakins. Forget Walshang street. I don't want to battle Rex on his temporary turf. Alert the pilot to change course and take us to the California base."

xXx

~30 Minutes later.~

Rex's (POV):

I finished reviling my plan to them. Circe and Noah stared at me with dumbfounded expressions. Over my com-link Six said nothing.

Nobody said anything then Noah shouted, "You want me to do what!"

"Let me repeat my plan. First I let myself be captured by Black Pawns who will turn me over to BK. Circe and you Noah who will be disguised as a girl." Noah groaned but I continued talking. "You two will be our infiltrators. The plane will probably go to either the California base or the Boston base. Both have daily tour trips. You both will pose as sisters and act part of the tour group." I took a breath and continued. "Later you guys will sneak off and meet up with Six, Holiday, and Bobo who will disable all the alarms after they sneak in. Holiday and Six will find me, and help me capture Black Knight and Caesar. Bobo, Circe, Noah will save Feakins and leave as part of the tour group. With our new captives Black Knight and Caesar, we will all meet up at the Plant. We can all deal with the consortium latter."

"Why do Bobo, Feakins, Noah, and I have to leave with the tour group insted of with the rest of you?" Circe asked me.

"Because even though the alarms will be disabled Black Pawns will be after us. You all can leave unseen by them if you leave in the tour group..."

Before I could finish Noah interrupted me. "I have to be a girl again! Does the world hate me or something?"

"Funny Noah, and you make a great female."

"Thank you Rex, that makes me feel so much better..." Noah trailed off sarcastically.

~10 Minutes latter.~

I left the room, impatient to begin my plan. I took another step and felt something sliding around in my left shoe. What the heck? I took off my shoe and turned it upside down. A tracking chip fell out and landed on the floor. Caesar must of planted it on me while I was knocked out. I picked up the non working tracking chip and took it with me.

~A day later.~

Location: Somewhere in California.

Holiday was able to reboot the tracking chip and was able to track where the controller for the chip was at. The plane must have landed at the California base yesterday. With my plan ready the team and I met up this morning and traveled thirty clicks away from the California Providence base.

With the team on our aircraft, I only took Bobo with me to fufill step one in my plan.

"Maybe you'll get a tan," I said to Bobo.

"Then it's a good thing I brought my tanning butter," he said as we walked down an empty street.

Holiday informed us before we left that there was an out of control E.V.O on the loose. I looked up at the E.V.O now. The E.V.O is very tall, grey, and it looks like a giant worm except it had a ugly featureless face.

"Wow...Now that's only a face a chainsaw could love," I said while studying the E.V.O.

Bobo snorted at my words and handed me a megaphone.

"Good luck kid. After you get captured I think I'll grab some grub."

"Tell the others when I'm gone that everything went according to plan."

"Yeah, yeah. Will do. See you soon kid."

Bobo left and I looked up at the worm like E.V.O. I put the megaphone to my mouth.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled up at the E.V.O, the mega phone amplifying my voice. The E.V.O looked down at me

"Yes you. Fight me so I can be captured."

The E.V.O wiggled it's way to me and I dropped the megaphone so I could form my Smack Hands. White goo flew out of it's mouth and landed next to me.

"Yuck!"

Before I could attack the E.V.O, a Providence aircraft appeared above us. Black Pawns parachuted to the ground and they hastily shot it with tranquilizer darts. A giant net went over the E.V.O, trapping it inside.

I watied until the Black Pawns focussed their attention me.

"Bring it on!" I yelled at them. They ran towards me, rasing their stun guns. During the attack I flipped a Pawn over my shoulder. I dodged the darts that were being shot at me and continued to fight.

The thing is, I have to kick some butt to make it look like I'm trying. Then I have to pretend to be overwhelmed and allow myself to be taken down. Just acting of course.

One Black Pawn punched at me furiously. I ducked the punch and made myself slip. Once I fell to the ground, I was unmercifully shot with tranquilizer darts. I couldn't move if I tried. Two Black Pawns picked me up and carried me by my arms to their now parked aircraft.

Once inside the aircraft Caesar approached us.

"Good work, let's fly him to base. He noticed that I was battling consciousness.

"Put him under," Caesar said to a Pawn near him. I felt another dart get embedded in me and I was out like a light.

xXx

Sorry this chapter sucked, or anyways to me it sucked. :P What do you all think? Yes everyone it's the real Circe, not a shapeshifting E.V.O. In this story's timeline I had Rex and the team save her from New Providence. If you want me to write a one shot story about the Circe rescue just say it in a review and I'll get to writing it.

I have no questions for you guys to think about this time. If any of you all have questions about this story just ask and they will be answered. I'll post the next chapter soon. :) I hope you all liked this chapter. So just rest and relax and have fun. :) I'll write more soon. Reviews are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Finally, chapter five! Sorry I took so long to post this. Thank you everyone for reviewing my one-shot for Generator Rex. :) So I estimate that this story will have 8-10 chapters before it's finished. I like Caesar, don't get me wrong. I will make Caesar nicer later on. I think Caesar deserved that punch in Endgame part 2.

My beta is Baldore.

Disclaimer: From the last time I posted chapter five, nothing has changed...I still do not own Generator Rex.

Enjoy! ^_^

xXx

Chapter 5.) Brotherly love.

Rex's (POV):

I woke up tied up to a chair in a prestigious office. The plack on the desk in front of me, told me who's office I was in...Black Knight's. Black Knight was leaning on her mahogany desk, staring at me.

"I'm glad to see you awake Rex," she said.

The hash light from the fluorescent lamp above me, stung my eyes.

"Not me," I said, feeling a headache coming on.

I tried to form my builds but my nanites were unresponsive. Black Knight noticed what I was trying to do and tisked me.

"Feakins is close by so you can't do anything stupid." Black Knight smiled and continued talking.

"Let me guess you're plan. You let yourself be willingly captured by the Pawns. Holiday, Six, Circe, Bobo and Noah will break in later today. You're team is going to rescue Feakins and with their help you'll try to defeat me." Black Knight stood up straight. She sat down in the chair behind her desk.

I bet shock was written all over my face. I tried to act aloof by saying, "What are you talking about? What plan? I have no idea what you're talking about." I cast my eyes down and Black Knight chuckled.

"Ok Rex. We'll play you're game. Go ahead and pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about."

BK's office door opened and Caesar just entered the room.

Caesar looked into her violet eyes and said,"Everything is ready."

Black Knight stood up and used one of her hands to mess up my hair. I growled but BK only smiled sweetly. She walked past Caesar to the door. Before Black Knight left the room she spoke again.

"I have to go to a meeting Rex. Caesar will keep you company in my absence. So be a good boy and behave. And when you're team comes I will catch them." Black Knight then left, leaving me alone with my brother.

Caesar sat down in BK's seat and opened his mouth to talk. Before he could utter a word, I urgently spoke to him.

"Bro, don't do 't be apart of Black Knight's twisted plans. The team is coming, it is never to late for you to switch sides."

Caesar looked deep in thought, but after a few minutes he shook his head no.

"I'm sorry but you don't understand Rex. There is a reason I'm doing all this. As for you're team, Black Knight has prepared for their arrival. I'm sorry little brother but I'm on the right side." Caesar looked at me like he was holding something back.

"Rex, I got to confess something to you..." Caesar was interrupted by Black Knight's voice over a intercom.

"Caesar our guests are here. Everything is going as planned. Let Feakins inside the room with you two, plus the Pawns. No matter what keep Rex there."

Caesar glanced at me. "I will. Do you want Rex awake or asleep?" Caesar asked.

Then intercom crackled and Black Knight said, "Asleep. It's very doubtful but if Rex's team slips past us and finds him, I don't want him consious to help them. And who know...If that really happens we'll probably catch them as they attempt to carry out Rex. But I know my plan will work. Plus if Rex is unconsious he can't annoy you as much. Black Knight out."

I felt offended. "Why does everyone call me that. I the Rexinator is awesome and cool...Not annoying."

Caesar shook his head at my words. He stood up and left the room. I tried struggling against my binds, but they were too tight. Caesar returned to the office with a tranquilizer gun.

"Why does everyone keep shooting me with those guns?! Is it shoot Rex season, or the last one that shoots me is a rotten E.V.O egg?!"

Caesar gave me a weary look. "I'll let the Pawns and Feakins in once you're asleep. I'm so sorry for doing this mijo. The dart landed in my left thigh. Still affected from the last shooting I quickly traveled to dreamland.

xXx

End of chapter five. I'm sorry it sucked. :( Caesar was going to tell Rex something important, but his chance was interrupted. :) I wonder what he was going to tell him. ;) Don't worry you'll find out soon.

Check out my new story (An eye for an eye.) Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.

:) Review?


	6. Chapter 6

This story only has a few chapters left. I can't believe this story is almost over. I want to thank you all for reviewing. :) I love hearing feedback for each chapter.

Ok...Big news! Sirensounds97 and I created a shared account called CircexForever974

We just made a Generator Rex fanfic called: Back in Black: Reborn. The story takes place in the episode Back in Black, the scene where Caesar tries to control Rex with the mind-control machine. If it sounds interesting I hope you will all go check it out. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex, just this plot.

xXx

Chapter 6.) Plan failed.

Rex's (POV):

There was an intense pounding inside my head. I was waking up from a dream about pizza and groaned at my head pain.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in Black Knight's office. Currently I was alone in the room and I decided to take advantage of that fact.

I yelped in pain when I wiggled around in my bounds. The rope was cutting into me the more I moved so I sat still. Ok, I need to escape and alert my team that the plan is in jeopardy. Just how did Black Knight know our plan?

The door opened and in walked Caesar. He walked directly over to me and inspected my wrists.

Caesar let out a disappointed sigh and said, "Dont fight the rope. I'll apply cream on the cuts in a little bit, but until then don't struggle."

I bit back a cunning remark, and instead tried to reason with him.

"Look Caesar, you can be the good guy. Tell me the truth, no more lies. Even if you don't want to join my side, at least let me go. I'll save Feakins and warn my team that we have been compromised. We'll defeat Black Knight and you can disappear into the sunset if you want."

Caesar sighed and said, "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"How's it complicated?" I asked him in bewilderment.

"Well for starters there is an issue with your team."

"What issue?"

Caesar shook his head and Black Knight walked in the room carrying two coffee cups. Wordlessly she handed Caesar a coffee cup and got on her laptop. As I was about to ask her what she was doing, she turned her laptop to face me.

The laptop screen was displaying a live video feed of electrified holding cell. Circe, Six, the whole team excluding White Knight, Holiday, and I was in the cell.

"As you can see Rex your rescue team has been captured," BK said smugly.

"Where's Holiday?!" I yelled out in panic.

In another cell." Seeing my confusion she gave me a more thorough explanation. "We kidnapped Holiday the same day you escaped from the plane, and planted a mole."

My mouth dropped open and I was speechless at Black Knight's words.

"Scarecrow, a shapeshifting E.V.O was assigned to pretend to be Holiday to gather secrets from White Knight. When you escaped Scarecrow's new assignment was to keep tabs on you. Unfortunately he had no idea where you ran off to, but luckley for us Caesar found you're location. Later that day Scarecrow told me that you devised a plan to save Feakins. Since then I've made counteractives for your plan. And Holiday has been here for these last few days in a cell," Black Knight finished.

Scarecrow? Why does that name sound familiar? These past few days when I talked to Holiday it wasn't even her, but instead a hired goon. Black Knight changed the live feed to show Holiday alone in a cell.

"When I escape I'm going..."

"To do nothing because you're staying here," BK said, cutting me off.

Black Knight looked at Caesar and said, "Now that Rex's team is under lock and shock, we can use the mind-control machine on Rex without any interruptions." Black Knight indigo eyes pierced into my brown ones. "Today's you're last day of freedom. Tomorrow you become Providence property. There's no use fighting this Rex. I won you lost, it's as simple as that."

Caesar left the room with BK following close behind. The light was shut off and the door was pulled closed.

I'm alone in the worst place in the world. My plan was doomed from the start because of that spy. I thrashed in the chair trying to get free but then stopped. Wait a second...I have an idea.

xXx

Wow...I went back and forth on this chapter and the new chapter for, An eye for an eye. Now you all know how Black Knight knew Rex's plan, I hope it made sence. I'm working on a new Generator Rex one-shot that will be done soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish writing it.

Please tell me what you thought by reviewing. :)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): Last chapter! Read what I wrote at the end of this chapter if you like this story and want me to write a sequel. I hope you all enjoy. :)

For those of you who have not checked out the story Back in Black: Reborn by SirenSounds97 and I, here is a short summary to read to see if you feel interested in reading it...

Back in Black: Reborn summary-

Takes place during the episode Black in Black. Rex arrived 6 months into the future. He found out about E.V.O.s being controlled by mind-control collars that his brother Caesar had created. Unable to escape, Rex is now under New Providence's control. Will Rex be saved? Is Caesar truly a bad guy? Will our hero be able to escape from the clutches of his new enemy, Black Knight?

If you liked the summary feel free to go check it out. :D

For those of you who are reading our story, we posted chapter three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex or any of it's characters.

xXx

*Previously from the last chapter...*

"When I escape I'm going..."

"To do nothing because you're staying here," BK said, cutting me off.

Black Knight looked at Caesar and said, "Now that Rex's team is under lock and shock, we can use the mind-control machine on Rex without any interruptions." Black Knight indigo eyes pierced into my brown ones. "Today's you're last day of freedom. Tomorrow you become Providence property. There's no use fighting this Rex. I won you lost, it's as simple as that."

Caesar left the room with BK following close behind. The light was shut off and the door was pulled closed.

I'm alone in the worst place in the world. My plan was doomed from the start because of that spy. I thrashed in the chair trying to get free but then stopped. Wait a second...I have an idea.

xXx

Chapter 7.) I belong to no one.

Rex's POV:

When I tried to escape my bindings before, I just thrashed around like a mad man. Maybe the key isn't to struggle with all my might but instead work gradually. I shifted in the chair slightly and firmly worked at working my wrists free.

I gritted my teeth as the rope burned my wrists, but it did not hurt severely as last time. After what seemed like hours I finally managed to work a hand free.

'Booyah!' I yelled in my head, feeling victorious.

I stretched my hand to reach the other one and tugged at it's ropes. As soon as I escape I'm going to find the team, Holiday, and Feakins. Then I'm going to kick some butt...Right after I visit a bathroom. No potty breaks! Providence needs to learn to treat their prisoners better. Being locked in an office with no TV...That's torture for ya.

I barely managed not to yell out in victory when my other hand became free. I made quick work of untying my feet and stood up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," I said over and over, as my back ached from sitting down for so long.

After standing still for a second I began to search the office for anything useful. Glancing at the door every now and then, I was searching the drawers of the desk

Pen, notebook, eraser, stun gun, brown folders...Wait stun gun! I grabbed the stun gun out of the bottom drawer I was searching and walked over to the door immediately. I love my theme song. Maybe I could terrorize the Pawns with my killer hero theme song.

I stood directly in front of the door and loudly yelled, "Oh, the agony! I need a doctor! No wait, I need a taco stat!"

"It started when the nanites went ka-pow upon the scene," I started singing right before a Black Pawn opened the door.

I quickly shot darts at him and the Pawn fell to the ground as I continued singing. "Transforming all the other lifeforms on Earth like nothing you've ever seen."

I stepped out into the hallway and went around a corner. There was Feakins and ten Pawns. The Pawns didn't stand a chance while I dodged their darts and shot them with my own, while singing the next line in my theme song. "But there's one lucky hombre who can make them build machines...He's Gen Rex."

I looked around at the pile of knocked out Pawns around me.

"Guy, how did get free?" Feakins asked me. I turned to face him and smiled.

"Just by being me."

"What was that terrible song you were singing?"

I felt my mouth drop open and I gasped.

"I'll have you know the song I was singing was my epic theme song. I'll sing it for you, you didn't hear all of the song." I raised my fist in the air and started to sing. "It started when the nanites..."

"No more. I beg you," Feakins said interrupting me.

"But.."

No buts," Feakins said while walking down the hallway.

I followed him feeling speechless. After walking for a bit we reached a larger hallway that went left and right.

"Which way to the to the nearest milkshake?" Feakins asked looking back and forth at both directions.

"No milkshake for you," I said grumpily. Feakins started pouting.

"Going left will take us to the Pawn living quarters. Going right we'll have to pass the cafeteria and continue on until we reach the holding area," I told him while walking right.

"Cafeteria? Do you think they will have milkshakes there?"

I groaned.

'This is going to be a rescue trip.'

xXx

Circe's POV:

"Let us out of here you dang dirty apes!" Bobo shouted at the group of Pawns patrolling outside our cell.

"Quiet monkey, before they shoot us," Six said calmly.

"Sh...shoot us," Noah asked nervously, his voice shaking.

"With tranquilizer darts," Six explained.

"Reifwilkxvgg," I tried to say through the muzzle that covering my mouth.

"Sorry kid we still can't understand you, Bobo said to me, while struggling in his cuffs.

The plan went way wrong. Noah, Bobo, and I had disguised ourselves as part of the tour group but Pawns had pulled us away from the group. Before I would've used my E.V.O powers a Pawn had put a muzzle on me. They took us to this cell after disarming us of our concealed weapons and securing our wrists with electric cuffs.

When Six was handcuffed and thrown in the cell too, he told us his story. Six said he and Holiday had just snuck into Providence when Black Pawns ambushed them. Apparently Six took out most of the Pawns before more arrived and eventually took them down.

For some reason Holiday was not put in the cell with us. Six said the Black Pawns drug her off from his line of sight.

I gently tugged my wrists in the cuffs and I received a tiny electric shock. We all tried earlier to throw ourselves at the bars but every time we tried we received a nasty shock. Just like our cuffs the bars of the cage was running with electricity. I could tell Six was feeling naked without his magna blades.

"Rex will save us. Right?" Noah asked.

"Unlikely. He's probably being contained somewhere under heavy guard," Six said.

"He better save us, I'm starving," Bobo complained.

I looked at the Pawns and thought, 'Please be okay Rex. I couldn't stand it if anything bad happened to you.'

xXx

Rex's POV:

"Feakins," I whispered loudly, pulling him down to where I was crouching. We were at the cafeteria and the fantastic smell of hamburgers and fries wafted up my nose. I held back a moan as my stomach growled in hunger.

Feakins tried to stand up but I gripped his arm, tugging him back down.

"But I smell milkshakes," he whined.

"You can get one later after we escape Providence."

The only bad thing about the cafeteria was that it had see through walls around it. Only a tiny mini wall of concrete at the bottom of the glass provided cover. I gripped the stun gun tighter in my hand and we began to crawl.

"Yuck, these floors are so dirty," Feakins muttered. I rolled my eyes and crawled around a corner. Once we could not be seen by the large mass of Pawns in the cafeteria we stood up.

"We're almost at the holding area," I whispered to Feakins, while I led the way.

"Thank you for saving me, Feakins whispered.

"I couldn't leave you here," I said.

We continued to walk in silence before we reached the holing area door.

"Bingo," I said triumphantly. "Stay here, I'll be back soon," I said to Feakins while handing him the stun gun.

"Good luck guy," was the last thing I heard before I opened the door, and walked inside.

xXx

Black Knight's POV:

"Find him now," I snapped, barely able to contain my anger.

Minutes ago a few Black Pawns came across a pile of unconscious Pawns that was supposed to be Feakins, and Rex's guards. The Black Pawns I had snapped at left without saying a word, heading off to carry out my command.

If I was Rex where would I go? I wouldn't leave my teammates behind if I were him. He has to be going to save his little, pathetic friends. I picked up a communicator and spoke in it.

"Pawn commander, this is Black Knight. I want every Pawn sent to the holding area to contain Rex."

xXx

Rex's POV:

I stealthy made my way to the rooms that contained holding cells. I opened a door...Empty. I continued to search until I came across a room that contained Holiday.

"Doc, are you okay?" I asked her.

Holiday shook her and said, "I don't know what happened. I was walking around the Plant when somebody knocked me out."

"Yeah I'll tell you what happened later, but for now stand back." I formed my Smack Hans and ripped a large chunk off of Holiday's cell. Holiday climbed out and I crumbled the cuffs on her wrists.

"It tingled when I touched the cell and your cuffs, like I was being shocked by an electric current."

Holiday nodded. "Yes they had an electric force around them," she explained.

"Let me give you a recap after my escape. You probably don't know, but I willingly allowed myself to be captured in order to get into this Providence base in order to try to save Feakins. My plan backfired because the E.V.O disguesed as you told BK what I planned out. Six, Circe, Noah, and Bobo were all captured and are being held here."

"Plan? E.V.O? You'll have to give me the full details later Rex. Let's go save the team."

I grinned at her words and we left to find where the rest of the team was being held at. After a false few tries we saw a room hat had multiple Pawns stationed outside its door.

I looked at Holiday and said, "Six bucks says their in that room."

"I bet your right," Holiday said, studying the Pawns.

I formed my B.F.S and charged at the Pawns, while humming my theme song. Before the Pawns could yell "spare us," they were scattered unconscious around my feet. Holiday followed me inside the room and there they were.

"Get you're butt over here and free us chief," Bobo yelled at me.

I happily complied the command by tearing their cell apart. Before any of us could have a reunion, Feakins ran into the smack Hands immediately fell apart. Feakins looked out of breath, like he had just ran a marathon.

"I've been looking for you everywhere guy," Feakins panted out. "A crap load of Pawns are coming, protect me."

'Oh, wow...For some reason Feakins reminds me of princess Peach right now.' I sighed and said," Feakins get behind us." Feakins let out a cheer .

"We need our weapons," Six said quickly. I broke Six's cuffs of him. Six walked over to a tall metal locker at the end of the room, and smashed it by giving it a brutal kick. With the locker door now smashed, Six used his hands to fling the door of the locker against the destroyed cell. Inside was their weapons plus a few stun guns. Everyone grabbed their weapons and loaded up.

"If we get out of here now we can get safely away," Holiday said. I gently tore off a muzzle from Circe's face and freed the rest of the team from their cuffs.

"Look, just get Feakins out of here. Go and take over a plane and go to the Plant. After you guys get Feakins far enough away from me, I'll fly after you in a good distance with my Boogie Pack."

Noah had makeup slightly smeared on his face, eyeliner smudges made him look like a racoon. Noah's cheery red wig was sideways. "That could work," Noah said excitedly. I covered my mouth with my hand and held in a laugh.

"Rex," Circe warned disapprovingly.

"Sorry," I said as I looked away from Noah, trying to maintain a poker face.

"Alright Rex. Meet us back at HQ. Don't get captured again," Six ordered. Circe gave me a bone crushing hug and the team left the room with Feakins, heading in the left direction. "Come on racoon," I heard Bobo say.I went right and suddenly I was faced with the biggest group of Pawns I'd ever seen. There had to be hundreds of Pawns. A moment passed where the Pawns stared at me, and me at them.

"Uh...Adios!" I yelled turning back the way I came and ran with my Punk Busters. I came across a large window and without hesitation I broke the glass and jumped out. I ran across the grassy filed, the moon was casting light around me as I ran, the Pawns chasing after me.

I saw a plane lift off and head in the direction of the Plant's werebouts.I formed my Boogie Pack and flew away from the Providence base. I cast a fleeting glance behind me and saw Caesar's face behind a window, watching me as I flew away.

xXx

The end...Or is it?

First off I want to thank all off you who has reviewed my story: KaliAnn, fanaticagenrex, takara410, Baldore, SirenSounds97, and all of the guests.

I also want to thank those who has followed or listed this story as their favorite: Baldore, SirenSounds97, takara410, and Angelfromheaven2012.

I also want to thank Baldore who betated the first half of this story.

I just had to include the theme song Rex made for himself. :)

To clear any confusion yes the Holiday that was captured with Six was Scarecrow. BK knew the whole time.

I will write a sequel, but only if it's wanted. There are two ways you can tell me if you want me to write a sequel...

:) Just say you want a sequel in a review.

2.) On my bio page is a poll. Just click on it and vote.

Thank you all for the support and all the kind words. I can't wait to hear what you have to say. :D

TBC?


End file.
